Currently hydromechanical AGB with a great number of gears (5-8 for top class motor cars, 12-14 for trucks, buses etc.) are used in modern vehicles. Such AGB provide comfort driving and low fuel consumption in a wide speed range of vehicles (Cf. B. B. O, A. .  . A , , —M.: M, 1989 r., CTp. 89).
Hydromechanical AGB for vehicles, comprising gearing, a gear reducer and a hydraulic torque converter having centrifugal wheels of a pump and a turbine and a reactor connected to a pressure fluid container via a pressure fluid feeding pump, are well known. The vehicle, comprising such type of gearbox, an electro-hydraulic gear shift unit and a pressure fluid feeding pump connected to the pressure fluid container, is also known. The torque transmission from the engine shaft to vehicle movers (in this case wheels) is performed in different drive modes when starting, moving forward and back at low speed due to the hydraulic torque converter. When driving at high speed the unit disables the hydraulic torque converter and the torque transmission from engine shaft to vehicle movers is performed with the use of many epicyclical gears and gear drives activated and deactivated automatically in a given sequence by friction clutches and friction brake bands (Cf. B. B. O, A. .  . A  ,  , —M.: M, 1989 r., cTp. 87, . 63).
The known AGB are rather complex and labor-intensive due to the presence of many high-precision parts and units; they are also limited in operation life that, in turn, reduces their reliability and vehicle safety. An AGB within a motor car drives the four wheels with the same speed. The known AGBs have significant dimensions that do not allow any other variants of interaction with wheels and results in reduced vehicle maneuverability and road stability of the vehicle.